1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a web service in a Non-Real Time (NRT) service and a broadcast receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a Non-Real Time (NRT) service is one of powerful applications that will be utilized for future digital television (DTV) services. The NRT is accompanied by non-real time transmission (not real-time streaming), storage and viewing operations and transmits a content of a file type on a surplus bandwidth via a broadcast medium such as terrestrial and the like. And, it is expected that the NRT will be implemented various kinds of service functions including push Video on Demand (VOD), targeted advertising and the like.